7:Destiny Deoxys
Veröffentlichungen Deutschland:3.9.2007 USA:15.2.2005 Japan:17.7.2004 thumb|Titelbildthumb|Rayquaza mit der Finalattackethumb|Die Forscher und Klein-Tory staunenthumb|Ash wird von Rafes Lohgock gerettetthumb|Der Duellturmthumb|Tory und die Lichtgestaltthumb|Sid ist verliebt in Maikethumb|Officer Rockythumb|Deoxy´s erzeugt Klonethumb|Deoxy´s Klone entführen die Bürger auch Team Rocketthumb|Rafe und Johgockthumb|Rebecca und Metagrossthumb|Die Gefangenen sind gerettetthumb|Deoxy vs Rayquazathumb|Das Deoxy´s Ei im Laborthumb|Deoxy´s 2thumb|Sicherheitsroboter greifen anthumb|Die Deoxyßs beschützen Rayquazathumb|Ash am Chefroboterthumb|Alle in Sicherheit Pokemon in diesem Film Bisasam, Deoxys, Eneco, Fiffyen, Forstellka, Flurmel, Gehweiher, Hydropi, Jugong, Jungglut, Jurob, Knilz, Kramurx, Krebscorps, Lohgock, Lombrero, Loturzel, Mampfaxo, Maskeregen, Mauzi, Metagross, Minun, Papinella, Pelipper, Pikachu, Plusle, Psiana, Rayquaza, Relaxo, Reptain, Qurtel, Schwalboss, Seejong, Seemops, Sengo, Turtok, Walraisa, Wingull, Zigzachs personen in diesem Film Audrey (Schwester von Rafe), Ash, Kathryn (Schwester von Rafe), Maike, Max, Officer Rocky, Professor Lund (Vater von Tory), Rafe, Rebecca, Rocko, Sid, Tory, Yuko (Mutter von Tory) Zusammenfassung In einer Einleitung des Filmes sehen wir, wie ein Meteorit am Nordpol herunterstürzt. Dabei fliegt der Meteorit an Rayquaza vorbei, welches gerade im Himmel herumflog. Als Rayquaza merkt, dass dies kein normaler Meteorit, sondern ein Pokemon war, wird Rayquaza wütend und greift den vermeindlichen Eindringling in seinem Gebiet an. Nach einem heftigen Kampf, der auch die lokale Forschungsstation komplett vernichtet, kann Rayquaza das Deoxys besiegen. Ein Teil von Deoxys fällt dabei ins Wasser und ein Stück Felsen mit einem "Ei" bleibt am Boden liegen. Diese Ereignisse wurden von einem Kind namens Tory und seinen Eltern, beides Forscher in der Polarstation beobachtet. Unglücklicherweise spielte Tory gerade mit einigen Seemops, als der Kampf begann und wurde in all dem Chaos fast von einer Horde Seemopse überrannt. Dieses Ereignis sorgte leider für ein Trauma bei dem Jungen, so dass er von nun an Angst vor Pokemon (und deren Trainern) hat. Seine Eltern widmen sich weiterhin der Forschung, speziell nachdem sie die erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten des Deoxys sehen konnten. Dieses regenerierte sich im Kampf gegen Rayquaza nämlich. Aus diesem Grund nehmen sie das Ei mit in ein Labor einer großen Stadt... Vier Jahre später treffen unsere Freunde, Ash, Maike, Max und Rocko in genau dieser Stadt, LaRousse City ein. Es ist eine High-Tech-Stadt bei der man direkt nach dem Aussteigen aus dem Zug von freundlichen Robotern begrüßt wird, automatische Fließband-Straßen einen überall hin bringen und auch sonst viel Luxus herrscht. Wie sich allerdings zeigt, kann High-Tech auch verwirrend sein, da Maike und Ash jeweils kleine "Probleme" in dieser Umgebung haben. Bei Ash zeigt sich dies darin, dass er erst zu spät die Fließband-Straßen bemerkt und somit in die falsche Richtung zu fahren droht. Zum Glück - oder Pech (wie man es sieht), wird er von einem anderen Trainer namens Rafe und seinem Lohgock gerettet. Dieser macht sich von nun an aber über Ash lustig. Beide einigen sich allerdings darauf ihren Streit im Duellturm der Stadt beizulegen. Dies war ohnehin das Ziel von Ash in dieser Stadt. Dass er dabei auch Rafe, seine beiden kleinen Schwestern, Rebecca (die Rivalin von Rafe) sowie Sid (ein anderer Trainer) kennenlernt ist ein netter Nebeneffekt. Im Duellturm angekommen will Ash sich gerade anmelden, als er auf den inzwischen älteren Tory trifft. Sobald Tory jedoch Pikachu sieht, läuft er panisch davon. Ash verfolgt ihn, da er ihn fragen will wo die Anmeldung zum Duellturm stattfindet, doch nach einer Aufzugfahrt landen beiden - wie es der Zufall so will - in der Arena und dürfen zusammen antreten. Die Anmeldung erfolgte, wie fast alles in LaRousse City automatisch über die Ausweise. In der Arena erwartet Ash auch direkt eine neue Überraschung. Rafe und Sid, die er bereits auf der Fließband-Straße in der Stadt getroffen hatte, sind seine Gegner im Doppel-Teamkampf der Arena. Sein Partner ist... Tory. Da Tory allerdings kein Pokemon besitzt, steht Ash erst einmal alleine gegen das Lohgock von Rafe und dem Turtok von Sid da. Um sein Team, bestehend aus Pikachu, zu verstärken, leiht Ash Tory sein Qurtel aus. Da Tory allerdings keinerlei Ahnung hat wie man mit Pokemon umgeht, ist der Kampf relativ schnell vorbei und das Team von Ash verliert. Sehr ärgerlich für Ash, da er Rafe damit erneut nicht beweisen konnte, dass er eigentlich ein starker Trainer ist. Nach dem Kampf erfahren unsere Freunde von Professor Lund und seiner Frau, was mit Tory vor vier Jahren passiert war und dass er seit dem traumatisiert ist und Angst vor Pokemon hat. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange und Ash beschließt Tory zu helfen seine Angst vor Pokemon zu überwinden. Maike, Rocko und Max stimmen natürlich zu und wollen Ash dabei unterstützten! So machen sich alle auf die Suche nach Tory. Ash kann Tory recht schnell im Garten finden und sieht dabei auch, wie Tory einem eingeklemmten Minun hilft. Als sich jedoch Minun und Plusle bei Tory bedenken wollen (und sich ihm nähern) läuft Tory wieder panisch davon. Ash verfolgt ihn bis zu einem Gartenkomplex und entdeckt etwas interessantes: Tory spielt hier mit einer merkwürdigen Lichtgestalt. Dieser erzählt Tory auch von seinen heutigen Erlebnissen. Als Ash jedoch auftaucht und fragt wer diese Llichtgestalt sei, verläßt Tory das Gebäude und bittet Ash ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. In diesem Moment nähert sich auch Deoxys LaRousse City, nachdem es vor einiger Zeit seine Regeneration im Wasser abgeschlossen hatte. Dabei wechselt Deoxys, wie auch im Kampf gegen Rayquaza, seine Form zwischen normal, Kampfgestalt und Defensivgestalt. In der Stadt versuchen unsere Freunde immer noch Tory davon zu überzeugen, dass er keine Angst vor Pokemon haben braucht. Rocko hat hierbei eine tolle Idee und kocht allen erst einmal etwas leckeres zum Essen. Beim Essen kommen auch die Pokemon der Umgebung, und Tory beobachtet alles ganz genau. Am Ende schafft Tory es sogar fast Pikachu zu streicheln. Letztlich läuft er aber auch diesmal davon - er bedankt sich allerdings bei unseren Freunden. Unsere Freunde haben unterdessen ein anderes Problem... das freche Mampfaxo ist mal wieder aufgetaucht und ißt alles Essem vom Tisch auf ;) Kurz darauf sind unsere Freunde wieder in einem Gebäude mit Rafe, Sid und Rebecca als draussen erneut ein Polarlicht erscheint. Normalerweise gibt es solche Lichter nur am Nord- oder Südpol, doch dies stört im Moment erst einmal niemanden wirklich. Vor allem Sid hat ganz andere Gedanken, als er sich erneut an Maike heranmacht. Diese ist jedoch eher genervt als begeistert von ihrem Verehrer... Den Abend verbringen alle zusammen im Park mit Spielen und einem leckeren Essen. Selbst Tory kommt mit selbst gemachten Pokemon-Keksen vorbei und hat auch richtig Spaß als er, auf etwas Distanz, mit den Pokemon spielt. Bei einem kurzen Gespräch mit Ash will Tory danach sogar Pikachu steicheln. Als sich jedoch das Krebscorps von Ash vordrängelt, wird daraus doch nichts... Am nächsten Tag führt Tory unsere Freunde sowie Rafe, seine Schwestern, Sid und Rebecca zu seinem Freund, der Lichtgestalt im Gartenkomplex. Alle staunen über die Lichtgestalt und finden sie sehr cool. Klar, dass die meisten nun auch ihre Pokemon herauslassen, damit auch sie die Lichtgestalt kennenlernen können. Dabei sehen wir auch zum ersten Mal Rebeccas Pokemon, ein Metagross. Rebecca selbst scannt natürlich auch wieder alles mit ihrem Laptop, den sie seit dem ersten Treffen immer dabei hat. Zwischenzeitlich hat auch Rayquaza gemerkt, dass Deoxys wieder aufgetaucht ist und nähert sich der Stadt. Dem Sicherheitsdient unter Führung von Officer Rocky entgeht dies in der High-Tech-Stadt LaRousse City natürlich nicht und man beginnt mit der Evakuierung aller Bewohner um ein Chaos wie damals bei der Forschungsstation am Nordpol zu vermeiden. Die Evakuierung klappt soweit sehr gut. Doch als Deoxys damit beginnt die Elektronik der Stadt zu manipulieren bzw. auszuschalten, sind unsere Freunde im Gartenkomplex gefangen. Schließlich gehen alle Türen nur elektrisch auf, wie es sich für eine High-Tech-Stadt gehört. Ein klarer Nachteil in solch einer Situation... Deoxys startet auch eine Art Vervielfältigung und bringt Geräte sowie Menschen und Pokemon zu einem Sammelpunkt. Um einen Kampf mit dem nun eintreffenden Rayquaza zu vermeiden, errichtet Deoxys ein Schutzschild um die Stadt, der Rayquaza daran hindert die Stadt zu betreten. Ein Nebeneffekt des Schutzschildes ist jedoch auch die Unterbrechung der Stromversorgung. Durch den Schutzschild kommt nämlich nun auch kein Wind für die Windkrafträder der Stadt mehr womit nun die komplette Stadt in Sachen Strom lahmgelegt ist. Sid und Turtok gelingt es unterdessen die Tür vom Gartenkomplex manuell zu öffnen. Doch gerade als alle den Komplex verlassen wollen, landet Deoxys auf dem Dach. Rebecca bemerkt dies als erstes und scannt Deoxys natürlich sofort mit ihrem Laptop. Doch nun überstürzen sich die Erignisse. Deoxys vervielfältigt sich erneut und schickt seine Klone zu unseren Freunden um auch sie zu entführen. Sid und Turtok stellen sich ihnen jedoch mutig in den Weg um Maike zu retten. Leider werden Sid und Turtok wenige Sekunden später entführt. Als Tory ein anderer Ausgang aus dem Komplex einfällt, lenken Ash und Rafe mit ihren Pokemon die Klone ab bis alle den Ausgang erreicht haben. Dort treffen sie auch auf Yuko, Torys Mutter. Da eine Flucht aus der Stadt momentan unmöglich ist, ziehen sich alle in ein unterirdisches Forschungslabor zurück. Hier klärt Yuko alle auch über Deoxys und die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren auf: Deoxy ist ein außerirdisches Pokemon, welches auf die Erde kam und unglücklicherweise das Gebiet von Rayquaza betrat und es damit verärgerte. Rayquaza griff es daraufhin an und besiegte es. Dank der unglaublichen Regenerationsfähigkeit von Deoxys konnte sich dieses jedoch erneuern und ist nun wieder zurückgekehrt. Nach der Aufklärung durch Yuko machen sich Ash, Tory und Rocko auf die Suche nach Wasser und Essen um die Nacht zu überstehen. Dies gelingt mit etwas Mühe auch, doch bei einem erneuten Treffen mit den Deoxys Klonen wird Minun entführt als es Tory vor einem Klon beschützen wollte. Tory tut dies sehr leid, doch im Moment ziehen sich alle erst einmal zurück zum Labor. Dort verbringen alle dann die Nacht. Mitten in der Nacht wacht jedoch Gehweiher als ersts auf und alamiert alle anderen, dass etwas passiert. Wenige Sekunden später beginnen auch schon Deoxys-Klone in den Komplex einzudringen. Unsere Freunde zögern nicht lange und ziehen sich tiefer in den Laborkomplex zurück. Dabei erreichen sie den Raum in dem das Deoxys-Ei von Professor Lund und Yuko in den letzten Jahren erforscht wurde. Als nun Torys Freund, die Lichtgestalt, aus dem Ei auftaucht und Rebecca eine Entdeckung mit ihrem Laptop macht, ändert sich einiges... Denn wie Rebecca nun bemerkt, strahlen die Lichtgestalt und Deoxys Signale aus. Es scheint so, als wäre Deoxys auf der Suche nach dem Ei! Die Entführungen finden wahrscheinlich nur deshalb statt, da diese die Suche von Deoxys gestört hatten. Deoxys hat nämlich Probleme durch elektrische Felder oder durch Menschen hindurchzusehen um ihr Ei zu suchen! Nachdem nun die Hintergründe geklärt sind beschließen unsere Freunde dem Ei bei seiner Regeneration zu helfen, damit es mit Deoxys Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Dazu benötigt man allerdings Energie, die momentan Mangelware ist. Doch niemand gibt so schnell auf und alle beschließen die notwendige Energie wieder herzustellen. So gehen alle außer Yuko los um Energie zu erzeugen und die Gefangenen zu retten. Unterwegs begegnen sie jedoch Deoxys, welches sie auch zu entführen versucht. Rafe und Lohgock lenken Deoxys mit Angriffen ab, damit die anderen fliehen können. Die starken Attacken von Lohgock zwingen Deoxys allerdings dazu den Schutzschild um die Stadt zu schwächen, was Rayquaza wiederum nutzt um den Schutzschild zu durchbrechen. Während die Deoxys-Klone Rafe und Lohgock zu den anderen Gefangenen bringen startet der Kampf zwischen Deoxys und Rayquaza erneut... Ash, Tory, Plusle und Pikachu erreichen etwas später den Ort, wo alle gefangen gehalten werden. Mit Hilfe von Rafe, der innen den Schaltkasten manipuliert, und der Energie von Pikachu, Plusle und Minun gelingt es allen das Tor zum Gebäude zu öffnen und alle zu befreien. Damit sind die Gefangenen gerettet und Ash sowie Tory kehren in das Labor zu Yuko zurück. Rocko, Rebecca und die befreiten Gefangenen bringen inzwischen die Windräder in Bewegung, damit die Stadt, und vor allem das Labor, wieder mit Strom versorgt werden. Dies klappt auch prima, da Yuko wenige Momente später damit startet dem Deoxys Ei bei der Regeneration zu helfen! Im Labor selbst gibt es auch ein Problem. Denn die erzeugte Energie reicht nicht für die Regeneration des Eis. Doch dank der Hilfe von Pikachu, Plusle und Minun gelingt es letztlich doch noch und aus dem Ei kommt ein zweites Deoxys hervor, welches auch direkt zum anderen Deoxys fliegt, wobei es Ash und Tory per Psychokinese mitnimmt. In der Stadt musste Deoxys inzwischen einige Attacken von Rayquaza einstecken, was dazu führte, dass nun der Schild um die Stadt komplett zusammengebrochen ist (und die Windenergie sowie Stromversorgung nun wieder beginnt zu funktionieren). Gerade als Deoxys es schafft Rayquaza auf den Boden zu halten um eine starke Attacke anzusetzen, mischt sich Deoxys #2 ein und wehrt diese Attacke ab. Anschließend nehmen die beiden Deoxys mit Hilfe ihrer Polarlichter-Kommunikation Kontakt auf. Leider ist Rayquaza immer noch sauer und unterbricht die Wiedervereinigung der Deoxys wenige Sekunden später. Als der Kampf zwischen den Deoxys und Rayquaza weitertobt beginnt jedoch alles noch schlimmer zu werden als auch die Sicherheitsroboter der Stadt in den Kampfmodus übergehen um gegen die Gefahr von Rayquaza anzugehen. Da das Sicherheitszentrum der Stadt beim Kampf auch beschädigt wurde, drehen die Roboter nun durch und überschwemmen die Stadt mit ihren Roboter-Würfeln. Als die Deoxys sehen, dass Rayquaza keine Chance hat, gehen beide in Verteidigungsstellung und schützen Rayquaza vor den Sicherheitsrobotern so gut es geht. Rayquaza selbst bemerkt dies und scheint sein Verhalten langsam gegenüber den Deoxys zu ändern. Doch zuerst bleibt der Problem Sicherheitsroboter bestehen. In diesem Moment meldet sich Professor Lund über einen der vielen Monitore in der Stadt und hat eine Lösung für das Sicherheitsroboter-Problem. Wenn es jemandem gelingt seinen Ausweis vom Chef-Roboter scannen zu lassen, dann sollte dies Officer Rocky die Chance geben das Roboter-System neu zu starten. Ash zögert nicht lange und versucht den Chef-Roboter zu erreichen, was allerdings gar nicht so einfach ist in all dem Würfel-Chaos. Letztlich schafft er es aber doch den Roboter zu erreichen. Als ihm jedoch sein Ausweis entgleitet sieht es böse aus. Doch Tory ist ja auch noch da und wirft Ash seinen Ausweis zu. Nun gelingt es Ash doch noch einen Ausweis scannen zu lassen und Officer Rocky schaltet Sekunden später das Sicherheitssystem aus um es dann neu zu starten. Rayquaza ist nun nicht mehr sauer und zieht sich zurück in seine Ozonschicht, während die beiden Deoxys sich nun auch verabschieden. Nachdem Tory in all der Action die Pokemon von allen Seiten kennenlernte, ist auch seine Angst vor Pokemon verflogen und die beiden Plusle und Minun haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Doch nun heißt es auch Abschied nehmen. Nach einer gemeinsamen Zugfahrt aus der Stadt heraus, tennen sich die Wege von Ash, Tory, Rafe, Rebecca und Sid. Doch wer weiß, ob sie sich nicht eines Tages wiedersehen werden...